The present invention is directed to a microstructure system or a mirror array, and more particularly, in one embodiment to an array of individually movable mirrors for use in an optical cross connect engine.
In fiber optic communication systems a plurality of optical fibers are used to transmit light signals in a well-known manner. In order to route the light signals to the desired destination, fiber optic communication systems may include a plurality of optical cross connect engines dispersed throughout the system. The optical cross connect engines may function as “junction boxes” to route the light signals between various optical fibers in the desired manner. The optical cross connect engines can include a plurality of mirrors and optical tools to route light signals between the various optical fibers. The mirror arrays typically are or include micro electro mechanical systems (“MEMS”) formed by MEMS processing methods.
Most existing mirror arrays require electrodes and a relatively complex system of control electronics electrically coupled to the electrodes to control and coordinate the voltages that are applied to the electrodes, which in turn controls movement of the mirrors. In many existing optical cross connect engine MEMS systems, the control electronics may be located on a first wafer, wafer portion or die and the components to be controlled may be located on a second wafer, wafer portion or die. The first wafer can then be located adjacent to the second wafer, and connections between the first and second wafer can be completed via wire bonds so that the control electronics can control the components to be controlled. However, in this case, the control electronics must be coupled to the electrodes by a large number of wire bond connections, and is therefore time consuming and expensive to assemble. In addition, the parasitic effects of the large number of wire bonds can reduce the effectiveness of the device.